beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Theo Raeken
( ) |name=Theodore Raeken |sex=Male |species= |dob=15 |mob=4 |yob=1999 |facs=Beacon Hills CollegeCategory:Beacon Hills College |birthplace=Beacon Hills, CA |height=5'9 |weight=167 |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Tan |actor=Cody Christian |music= }}Overview= The Raeken family were a steady part of Beacon Hills until they moved away around 2009, following the death of their older child, Tara. For his part, Theo was your standard 10 year old kid who played little league, came to birthday parties and got into your typical bouts of trouble. Now, back in Beacon Hills, Theo may not be the boy people remember. He has a ready smile for anyone willing to entertain it, and he can pour on the charm with the best of them, but those that knew him best will tell you...there's just something different about him, even if they can't put their finger on it. Personality Theo is a textbook case of potential going to waste. His priorities seem to find the farthest point opposite of what would be most constructive to his long term well-being and park themselves firmly there. He's a skilled artist of manipulation, and often manages to squeak by on charm and smooth talking. At the core of his being is a very angry and broken young man who seems to simply embrace that which life has handed him with little ability to evolve beyond it. He's the king of passive resistance, of exalting the achievement of some bare minimum by the narrowest of margins as some heroic virtue. Imaginative, insightful, maybe even clever, he's far from lazy, and at the slightest provocation can be motivated to great effort in pursuit of survival which usually results in destruction of private property and possibly the maiming of those involved. When it comes to himself, Theo is a tightly coiled time bomb of wants, needs and blurry interpretations of right and wrong. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Theo was born the youngest child to Beacon Hills locals Jonathan and Angelia Raeken on a warm April afternoon. For the most part the Raeken family lived a fairly normal life until the death of their daughter Tara led to the family packing up and leaving Beacon Hills. Up to that point, Theo, then in the fourth grade and a fairly typical ten year old who enjoyed a childhood of friends, birthday parties and little league. Life would however, change dramatically for Theo in the years to come. It was the official story that Tara died of exposure after becoming lost in the woods following an injury that left her leg broken and the wounded girl trapped in the freezing waters of a local creek. The reality was much different. Though there are those who would see the situation as a heartless young boy who stood by selfishly and watched his sister die, Theo would argue that he was tricked by three supernatural entities who assured him that his sister in fact wanted him to have her heart. Regardless of the true story, the Dread Doctors did in fact harvest his sister's heart, transplanting it into Theo and beginning his evolution into the first chimera. Though their research tended to far exceed Theo's understanding, and though he was (according to what he was told) a failure, the Doctors did not dispose of him as they did many of those that came after him. Perhaps their use of him was supported by his lack of empathy for their victims, but Theo remained in their company for almost eight years before a sudden choice shifted his story once again. Not to long ago rumors of a powerful and unique pack in Beacon Hills reached Theo. Additional information on the pack, primarily that it was led by his former classmate, the True Alpha Scott McCall, fueled by Theo's desire to become a real Werewolf (and maybe an Alpha). Likely also due to a subconscious desire to have a pack at his disposal, Theo manipulated his way away from the Dread Doctors (aka, ran) and struck out for Beacon Hills. What exactly he would do once he reached there is anyone's guess. For the most part he has pushed the Doctors to the back of his mind and placed all his focus on surviving. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs=